1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus including a chemical bottle and an insertion portion into which the chemical bottle is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a chemical bottle is inserted at an angle into an insertion portion of an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus to set the chemical bottle in the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus, a stopper portion provided at a top face of a chemical storage portion of the chemical bottle is opened by being broken by a blade portion located at the back of the insertion portion, and as a result, a chemical in the chemical bottle is poured by its own weight into a chemical tank in the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus via a duct line. The chemical bottle contains, for example, a concentrated solution of a disinfectant used for disinfecting an endoscope or a buffer solution for a disinfectant.
For the chemical bottle setting, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-121832 discloses a configuration of an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus including two limit switches provided at an insertion portion, in which after a chemical bottle is inserted into the insertion portion, a first limit switch detects a position of the chemical bottle immediately before a blade portion cuts into a stopper portion, and a second limit switch detects a completely-inserted position of the chemical bottle at which the blade portion opens the stopper portion of the chemical bottle.